Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for image generation and image evaluation in the field of medicine, wherein raw data are generated by means of a given medical modality, in particular a computed tomography scanner, depending on given modality parameters, and wherein image data are generated by an image reconstruction, depending on given reconstruction parameters, and wherein the image data are evaluated by means of a given analysis application.
Description of the Prior Art
In modern medicine, examinations are implemented with the use of an imaging modality, in order to make a diagnosis based on the results of an examination of this type, or to verify a diagnosis. The modalities used for this, such as a computed tomography scanner, for example, are continuously improved thereby, and as a result additional application possibilities arise, and the obtainable results are improved.
As a result, computed tomograph scanners, for example, are used and further developed meanwhile, which function with non-monochromatic X-rays. Corresponding examination procedures are frequently referred to as Dual-X-Ray-Absorptiometry, or Dual-Energy-X-Ray-Absorptiometry, abbreviated as DXA, or DEXA. They are suited for, among other things, osteodensitometry, i.e. bone density measurement.
Moreover, computed tomograph scanners are currently used, for example, in which the image generation in the framework of a heart examination, i.e. in a so-called cardio CT, is coordinated with the heartbeat of a patient. This means that the image generation, or the generation of raw data, always takes place during a relatively quiet phase, toward the end of the heartbeat. With the use of this so-called “step-and-shoot-method,” it is possible, in particular, to reduce blurring due to movement.
Furthermore, due to the constant development work, the number of analysis applications is increasing, which should support a physician in the evaluation of the obtained information. As such, a program for image evaluation is being developed currently, that recognizes potential problematic structures, and highlights said structures in color in a corresponding image depiction. This program is intended in particular for CT colonoscopy, i.e. basically a colonoscopy by means of computed tomography, and should alert the physician of possible polyps, for example.
Common modalities and functionality are known to those skilled in the art as a matter of principle. In the case of a computed tomography scanner, the functional basis of, for example, spiral computed tomography, is described in, among others, the books, “Computertomographie” [Computer Tomography] (ISBN 3-89-578-082-0, chapter 3) and “Bildgebende Systeme für die medizinische Diagnostik” [Image Generating Systems for Medical Diagnosis] (ISBN 89578-002-2, chapter 5.5). Generally, the modalities first generate raw data, which typically is subsequently, thoroughly processed with software. Advantageous methods for a first processing of raw data are presented, for example, in DE 10 2006 002 037 A1 and DE 102 38 322 A1.
In the course of further development of the modalities and the software pertaining thereto, the technical demands placed on the modalities and the software, and thus the complexity thereof, are inevitably increasing. For a most effective use, it is necessary that the respective modality as well as the respective software be individually coordinated to each individual examination. To implement an appropriate coordination, it is possible for a user to vary numerous parameters for the respective examination. There are thus numerous configuration possibilities available for the modality, as well as the respective software. The configuration possibility selected for an examination determines the quality of the information obtained by means of that examination.
Unfortunately, there are normally multiple different modalities for medical apparatuses, which differ with respect to the type of apparatus, the model, and with respect to the manufacturer, and these modalities may combine various software packages with one another, or use the software packages in parallel. Furthermore, the modalities and software packages are frequently from different manufacturers, so a software package may then not be compatible with a specific modality, but ideally should be compatible with as many modalities as possible.
There are presently two basic problems with achieving this ideal situation. Firstly, the coordination of the modality and the software to a respective examination is currently only able to be done to an approximate degree, and is substantially based on a few of the user's empirical values. Secondly, the number of configuration possibilities increases the risk that, inadvertently, a less favorable configuration possibility is selected.